SMASH Bros
by Valkyr1eCa1n
Summary: Inspired from the youtube video, A mysterious man is searching for a person with a pure and incorruptible heart for his horrid plans. Who is it? Read to find out... though if you read my other fanfics it'll be quite obvious. Rated T for a bad word or two (Since I do not like em... But sometimes they're the only word that works, ya know?), violence, blood and suicidal referencing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired from the youtube video SMASH! Starbomb music video. You can watch it here... _youtube link_** /watch?v=And-vdjC71E

**I do not own Mario or any Nintendo character. Has a lot of characters in it from Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

In a large and evil looking castle surrounded by dark clouds a man who wore a black cloak stood in the middle of a nearly empty room, staring into a glowing glass ball. "Magic ball, of all the heroes and villains, who is meant to become the lord of ultimate chaos?" He spoke with a menacing tone.

A grin made its way onto the man's shaded face as a figure appeared into the ball. "Perfect. This one holds a very powerful and pure heart. But how to go about corrupting an incorruptible soul?" He put his index finger to his chin and thought. "Brilliant." He began chuckling evilly. "In due time, my dear hero, you will be mine and destroy everything you ever cared about." The once silent room filled with the sound of evil laughter.

* * *

It was another beautiful and peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his younger brother Luigi were sitting in their home watching TV when they heard a knock at the door.

"Aww man. That'd better not be Toad with another message about the princess being kidnapped again. We just got back from saving her three days ago!" Mario grumbled.

Luigi chuckled. "You know you would still go save her no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah. It would just be nice to have a break once in a while." Mario sighed as he stood up from his cushioned seat and made his way to the door.

"Luigi!" He called when he opened the door.

"Yeah?" Luigi called back.

"There's a note on the doorstep, but there's nobody out here." Mario informed. Luigi walked up next to his brother as Mario began to read the letter aloud.

"Dear friends. I humbly invite all heroes, villains and citizens to a peaceful, all day picnic starting at 10 am on three days from today. There will be food and games prepared. Use the following map to get to the destination. Bring friends and family. My best regards, A thankful friend." As he finished Luigi stood silent, in deep thought.

"What's up, brother? Something buggin' you?" Mario asked, noticing the other's silence.

Luigi answered, "No, it's just we've never hung out with everyone at once before. I can't wait to see everybody." Luigi smiled happily.

"Yeah. I guess you're right! I wonder how Link is doing." Mario agreed. "Well, I guess all we gotta do now is wait."

The two went back inside and continued on with their day.

* * *

"It's almost time." The shadowed figure grinned. "Let's see if you can keep your senses when everyone else around you have lost theirs."

* * *

**This is a short chapter. Don't worry the rest will be a bit longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally up. The day of the picnic is here at last... Please no flames.**

**I do NOT own any Mario bro's or Nintendo characters. They'd probably hate me if I did... I know Luigi would.**

**Luigi: Why would I hate you? All you do is turn me against my own brother and try to make my life more difficult than it needs to be.**

**Me: See T_T I told you.**

**Mario: Imma have to agree with Weegie, you are one depressing writer. **

**Me: *Crawls in a corner and cries.* Well sorry! It's really hard to write comedies!**

**Luigi: *Sighs* Let's just get on with the story...**

**Me: *Sniffles* Ok...**

* * *

**Picnic day**

The Mario brothers made their way through a strange forest neither have ever been in before while they followed the accurately detailed map given to them. Suddenly, they felt a gust a wind from above.

Mario looked upwards to see one of his friends, Samus, flying above them. Mario called out. "Hey! Samus!" The woman in the yellow and red suit noticed the red plumber's call and landed ahead of the two. Mario jogged up to the woman, Luigi close behind him. "Hey, it's been awhile. Did you get an invitation too?" Mario asked.

"Hey, Mario. I agree, it's been too long. And yes, I got one about three days ago; right after I completed a very important mission. Figured I come see what it's all about. It would be a nice break away from all the aliens" She answered, removing her helmet to reveal bright blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail with two strands hanging out on either side of her head.

"Yeah, especially since days like this everyone is a friend. Even the villains." Luigi exclaimed blissfully.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice to not have to worry about fighting. Heck when he's not trying to kidnap the princess and take over the kingdom, Bowser's a pretty awesome guy...Koopa... You know what it mean!" Luigi and Samus let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"I guess we should be going now. It's almost ten, we don't want to be too late." Mario announced. The other two agreed and began following the map once more.

* * *

It wasn't long before the three found themselves at a clearing of a beautiful grass field. The picnic was set up in the center of a small hill and a lot of people were already there. Peach, Ness, Sonic, Yoshi and Zelda were all sitting idly on the blanket eating and chatting. Opposite to them was another picnic blanket where Link and Marth were sitting quietly. Link was sipping on a drink while Marth was nibbling slowly on a piece of bread.

Wario, Bowser and Ganondorf were sitting in a circle playing cards and joking around.

Pacman, Diddy kong, Pikachu, Kirby and Jigglypuff were running around happily playing tag while DK, Captain Falcon, McCloud, Snake and King Dedede were comparing their strength with arm wrestling contests. More and more groups were scattered around the field doing their own things. It seemed like over hundreds of people showed up. Luigi and Mario let out a whistle of amazement.

"Look who finally showed up!" Falcon yelled when he noticed the plumbers and Space warrior walking up to everyone. "It's about time!"

"Hey Mario!" Peach called, waving the red plumber over. Mario waved back and left Luigi and Samus and took a seat next Peach.

"Hey Samus! Over here!" Falcon called. Samus left Luigi's side and went over to the arm wrestling match.

Luigi smiled when Link called out his name and quickly went to sit with the two quiet heroes.

"Hey, Link, Marth!" Luigi greeted. The two smiled and greeted him back.

"Here. Have some grape juice." Link offered. When Luigi accepted he poured a wineglass halfway with the liquid. Luigi raised his glass high and made a toast loud enough for all to hear.

"This is a toast to everyone! I'm glad we could all get together! Let's have a great time!" He was answered by a variety of applauses and yeahs.

Out of nowhere a man with spiky brown hair and black sunshades appeared. "Hello everybody!" He called loudly! "I'm the one who gathered you all here for a relaxing picnic. It's time for us to begin a fun new game called Super Smash Brothers!" Everyone crowded around the strange looking man and listened.

"How do we play?" Luigi asked innocently.

"I'm glad you asked, Luigi!" The man exclaimed. "First I will warp you all into a world of hate and war where you will fight in a free for all match! The winner will be granted a great prize. The fight will last until one man is standing." He grinned at everyone's reaction of shock. He mostly kept his gaze on the green plumber.

"I don't think I wanna play. I don't want to fight my friends for a stupid prize." Luigi said, followed by a bunch of agreements.

The announcer laughed evilly and proclaimed, "You don't have a choice! Now it's time for you all to SMASH!" One by one then by the pairs, the heroes and villains began vanishing.

"What!?" Luigi gasped when he realized what was happening. He noticed Mario running up to him and reached for his hand.

"Mario!" Luigi cried as his brother disappeared before he could grab his hand.

Before Luigi could do anything the world turned dark and he vanished as well.

* * *

**Slightly longer than the last chapter, I know. **

**Luigi: And of course it ends in a cliffhanger!**

**Me: Shut up, how else is everyone gonna stay interested? ****Anyway guys, let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back with another exciting chapter! Now it's time for the fun to begin... Hint obvious sarcasm is obvious...**

**Anyway this chapter is a bit more violent than what I'm used to writing so please don't read if you hate violence. No flames please.**

**Luigi: Anyway she does NOT own any Mario or nintendo characters whats-so-EVER! If she did my life would suck worse than in the comics.**

**Me: You're so mean T-T**

**Mario: Anyway let's get on with the story. **

**Luigi: Hope you enjoy... I know I probably won't**

* * *

Luigi found himself standing on a stone fighting ground. He gasped when he turned around to see everyone, all his friends and enemies fighting merciously.

DK and Wario were going hand to hand against each other. "Guys! What are you doing?! You shouldn't be fighting!" Luigi called, trying to get everyone's attention, but to no avail.

DK slammed his fists down, logging Wario into the stone. He then lifted him out and threw him into the air, followed by a vicious punch to the gut. Wario laid on the ground coughing and tried to catch his breath. "Dude! That's not cool!" Luigi shouted.

Luigi then noticed Mario and Pikachu standing in battle positions in front of each other.

Luigi called out to his brother. " Mario!" Mario glanced over to Luigi.

"Luigi!" He waved. Before he could say anything else, Pikachu landed a kick to his stomach. Mario fell to the ground and gripped his stomach, groaning in pain.

"Mario!" Luigi cried out. He knelt next to his brother. When he realized he would be okay he stood up.

All he could think was he wanted all the fighting to end. It was bad enough that they all had to fight to protect their hometowns and worlds, but fighting for no reason? No, Luigi wouldn't let this continue.

"Can't we all just get along?!" He yelled.

"What's the fun in that?" He heard a familiar voice.

"You!" Luigi yelled, "What did you do to everyone?"

He chuckled behind his shades. "I did nothing. It's funny really."

"What's funny?"

"How all it takes to turn everyone against each other is the simple mention of a grand prize."

Luigi stood in shock. Did everyone really choose to fight and harm each other just so they could get a reward? And Mario? "Mario wouldn't!" he informed, confident his brother would never do something so low.

"Maybe not now, but he will." The man disappeared.

When Luigi directed his attention back to the battlefield he noticed many unconscious and beaten bodies on the ground. DK and Kirby were now fighting, DK was swallowed up by Kirby's power. "NO!" Luigi shielded his eyes. When he looked again he McCloud landed a surprise attack and knocked Kirby out, freeing DK from his monstrous prison.

"Come on Luigi! Stop crying and fight you coward!" He taunted as he walked up to the frightened plumber.

Luigi backed away, frightened by the unusual amount of bloodlust emoting from the fox. Thankfully he was rescued by Sonic, who flew across the field and directly hit McCloud causing the fox to KO on the spot.

Sonic stopped right in front of Link. "Thank goodness, I know Link and Sonic would never let themselves be corrupted by-" He was interrupted when he saw Link kick Sonic, sending the hedgehog to the ground in pain. Luigi wanted to do nothing more than to cry at that moment. If even Link was fighting selfishly, what about Mario? Would he really be tempted as well? Luigi shook his head. He had somehow gotten separated from his brother while he was talking to the announcer man, now he needed to find him, to make sure he was okay.

* * *

As Luigi ran he noticed Jigglypuff standing in the middle of a large number of bodies. When the pink pokemon turned around Luigi stumbled backwards by the murderous glare in his eyes. Bowser ran up to the pokemon, thinking the small ball would be an easy win. However, Jigglypuff landed one punch on the king koopa and he was out like a light.

"He took out... Bowser in one hit!" Luigi gulped.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon yelled while landing three of his signature falcon punches on the pokemon. Jigglypuff didn't even budge an inch. Instead he looked bored as if he didn't even feel a thing.

Luigi was then teleported to another part of the battlefield without warning. "This seriously blows!" Luigi was beginning to get angry. It was like he was the only one with morals and dignity.

His mood lightened greatly when he noticed Mario and Peach talking not far away from him.

"Mario, Peach!" His happiness was short lived when they turned to him and the same greedy and murderous glare was in their eyes. "Let's get him!" Mario yelled.

"But you're my own brother! Why?!" Luigi cried out as his two so called friends ran towards him, prepared to fight him. He did the only logical thing he could think of, he ran.

He ran and ran until he couldn't feel his legs any longer. Nothing mattered to him. Not the fighting, the pain, not even the battle going on behind him. He heard a vicious pika followed by the sound of thunder and a cry from McCloud, at least he thought since he didn't care to turn around and watch as more pointless and corrupted fighting took place. "He betrayed me, and all for some stupid prize!" He began to feel empty, then angry.

* * *

**Mario: *angry* YOU TURNED ME ON MY OWN BROTHER!**

**Me: No I didn't that was in the video! **

**Luigi: *crying* Mario... Make her stop... Things are only gonna get worse from here...**

**Me: Stop being so dramatic... Oh wait, you're right. *evil grin***

**Mario and Luigi: *Gulp* Oh no...**

**Me: Anyway let me know what you think. I know my stories can be depressing... very... but please bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAAND we're back with another chapter. **

**Luigi: *sarcastic* Great...**

**Me: I will make things even worse for you! Don't think I won't!**

**Luigi: *fake cheerfulness* Great! I can't wait to see how you will torture me today!**

**Me: *Sighs* Anyway I do NOT own any Nintendo characters whats-so-ever!**

**Luigi: *Under breathe* Thank god.**

**Me: That's it! Things are gonna get way worse for you!**

**Luigi: No I'm sorry!**

**Me: Too Late!**

**Luigi: T-T**

**Mario: *Comforting Luigi* There there...**

**Me: Anyway back to the story!**

* * *

Ness stood behind an unsuspecting Samus as she cleaned the arm of her suit. She hadn't really taken much part in the fighting, more or less it was self defense. She couldn't really understand why everyone was fighting, al she remembered was having fun at the picnic then all of a sudden she was in the middle of a war. However, she could feel something messing with her head every now and then, causing her to become more violent at times. She wondered if that was what was making everyone act so crazy. She knew she wasn't the only one to feel it. When she first arrived she had talked to Mario and even Link. They all felt the same way. All she could do right now, however, was neutralize anyone who attacked her, try not to let the invisible force drag her down as well, and hope Mario and Link could fight it as well.

Suddenly she felt something hit her suit. She turned to see a small boy staring at her. "What do you want, kid?" She asked before she noticed dirt covered her shoulder. Anger suddenly took over her and she pointed her laser at the boy. Kid or no kid, nobody disrespects her. She sent a huge blast the kid's way.

Ness dodged it by leaping into the air. Unknown to her, the blast hit a secondary target. Luigi. Ness laughed tauntingly at the space warrior. "Oh, you're dead, kid!" She threatened.

Luigi laid on the ground for what seemed like hours to him, but in reality was only a few minutes. He bared his teeth and let out a low snarl. He slowly stood up. The sky slowly turned from blue to dark gray.

That's when something happened that caused everyone to stop fighting and come back to their senses. Luigi snapped. "That is the last fuc*ing starw!" He yelled so loudly that even Mario, who was halfway across the map fighting Megaman, Yoshi and even Peach, was quickly snapped back into reality. As he yelled that the skies turned an even darker shade of gray than before.

Everyone was shocked by what they heard. Not even Mario, who's always lived with his younger brother all his life, has ever heard Luigi so much as shout, let alone curse. Everyone then got a good look around and was disgusted by what they saw. Bodies, blood.

"Did we really do all this?" Mario heard someone ask in terror. But he didn't care because he had one sentence and image fill his mind. Luigi stood, wide eyed and frightened, but the look in his eyes were so much deeper. Betrayal. _'You're my own brother!'_ he had called before he ran away, tears falling from his sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, Weegie, what have I done." Mario took off in the direction he heard the voice erupt from, followed closely behind by everyone else. "Please be okay!"

* * *

Luigi stood tall, his once sapphire eyes were now contracted and black. He wore a menacing frown, anger evident in his eyes.

Link was the first to find his voice from the fear that struck his heart. "Luigi! What happened!" Luigi glared at him then to Samus, making the two heroes shiver.

When Luigi didn't reply, Link attempted to approach the younger Mario brother Samus stopped him. "No, I don't think that's Luigi right now." She said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"All this fighting, the chaos, I think it may have had a strange effect on him. Remember how when we first arrived here and we could feel a strange force messing with our minds?" Link nodded. "Look at everyone now." She instructed. Link did as he was told and was shocked to see noone fighting, instead everyone look confused and apologetic.

"What?" He asked fear for his fellow friend in green evident in his eyes.

"I believe that whatever was controlling everyone before is now controlling Luigi and him alone. I don't know why it's only him, but it is"

"But how?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is is that I don't think we will be getting the old Luigi back without a fight." Suddenly they heard a dark laugh erupt and a figure in a cloak appeared above Luigi.

"Who are you!?" Link demanded. The figure didn't answer, but instead chanted. "From purest of heart and only the purest, the king of chaos is created, however can never be truly born until he is granted a vessel to reside in. Now, while your will is weak and your spirit broken I place this spell upon you, binds your will to me and you shall do exactly as I command of you." He held out a black gem that began to glow brightly. A dark cloud formed around Luigi and he let out a pained scream that lasted minutes. When the clouds around him settled and the screaming died down, the man vanished with victorious chuckle. "Start by killing off these two." He pointed at Link and Samus.

* * *

Before Link and Samus could comprehend the event that took place seconds before, Luigi's menacing frown was replaced with a wicked smile; one of pure insanity. Luigi hands glowed with green electricity and lept into the air, going straight for the kill, Samus and Link both knew what they had to do. Stop Luigi from his mission. Though neither of them wanted to think about the cost of succeeding or the price of losing.

Kirby, King Dedede and Galacta knight lept into a defensive wall in front of the two.

"Not on our watch!" King Dedede informed. Luigi quickly took the three and slung them around at inhuman speed, throwing them in multiple directions.

Falcon and Ness launched a simultaneous attack from either side of the corrupted Luigi, however Luigi lept into the air and shot a beam of electricity at the two, knocking them out cold.

The last two to fight were the targets themselves. Luigi grinned and jolted towards them, nothing in his way. Link was the first target.

"Luigi, come on! This isn't you. Someone is controlling you but I know you can fight that control!" Link attempted to reach out. But it had no effect. Luigi sent a green fire fist down. Link barely managed to dodge it, but he was thankful he was able to.

"It's no use. There's only one person who can stop him, but he's not here right now." Samus said as she shot multiple beams at Luigi, who flawlessly dodged each one. The battle lasted a short time before Luigi finally made his fatal blows to each warrior with his lightning fists.

"Mario..." Samus coughed, blood pouring from her stomach where a fist size hole was now. "...Where...Are..You? Lu..igi.. Ne-eds...yo-u!" She fell limp to the ground.

* * *

Mario felt his heart stop when he heard Luigi's pain filled scream. When he finally got to the source, which surprisingly didn't take long at all due to Sonic giving him a ride, the first thing he noticed was Luigi, holding the bloodied corpses of Samus and Link.

Blood soaked Luigi's once green overalls, staining them crimson red. His eyes were hidden by his green hat.

"Luigi!" Mario called out. Luigi didn't react. "Luigi, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me back there! But I swear I would never want to hurt you! Please stop this madness!" He attempted to make his way over to his baby brother until Luigi's head snapped up, grinning with a pure evil look in his eyes. He tossed the corpses to the sides.

"Weegie!" Mario gasped in shock along with Sonic and Peach.

"Well done my puppet!" They heard a familiar voice. The shaded figure appeared once again, only this time right beside Luigi.

"Who are you?!" Mario yelled angrily. "And what did you do to my brother!"

The man removed his cloak to reveal the man that sent them all there. He removed his sunshades, showing his bright yellow eyes. He laughed at the questions. "My name is not important, but you can just call me X. And as for what I did to Luigi, I just needed to weaken his spiritual defenses enough to allow the spirit of the Chaos King to take over. He was the chosen one destined to become the new Chaos King and destroy everything by my side. And with my own personal spell added to the mixture he will now follow my every command so that I can use him to create a brand new world in my own image."

"You're insane!" Peach yelled. "Luigi can't be destined to do something so awful! He is the purest person I know! He wouldn't hurt anybody!"

He chuckled harder at the comment. "That pureness is the exact reason why he was the perfect host for such a powerful spirit. The pureness of his heart gives him the spiritual strength to withstand to pure awesome power of the Chaos King's spirit. Anyone without a pure enough heart or spirit would be destroyed and their bodies would vaporize nearly instantly." He added, facing directly towards Mario. "And by the way, that was perfect. That the final push he needed to break was his own brother's betrayal!"

Mario felt dread overcome him. "Weegie..." He whispered.

"How?" Mario barely whispered. "How did you manage to make me turn against my own brother like that?" He said louder, tears almost forming in his eyes.

X thought for a moment then decided to answer. "Simple. Before I teleported you all here I placed a spell on this place to make everyone more mindlessly aggressive. Of course it took a little longer for some of you," He glanced to Samus and Link and then to Mario," However, your brother never seemed to be affected by it; he was every bit resistant to it than I thought he would be. My spell just couldn't penetrate the purity of his heart and soul. So that's when I decided to up the power of the spell on you, who fell completely victim to it might I add, so when you turned on your own brother the devastation weakened his defenses quite drastically, causing him to finally snap and become susceptible to the Chaos King's control. I added my own touch as well to make sure he follows my every order." He paused. "It won't be long now before the Chaos King completely takes over." He chuckled. "He is a lot stronger than I first anticipated. But I guess that's why he makes the perfect host. And to think I was a little skeptical at first due to his reputation for being Mr. L. But it seems like I was over reacting since it hasn't interfered with my plans."

Shock filled Mario. "How did you know ab-" Mario started.

"Mr. L?" X finished. "Every villain knows about how the younger brother of the great Mario let himself get turned into an evil minion and nearly destroying the world. Just because you and your friends decided to keep it secret doesn't mean Dimentio did." He grinned wider at the look of anger and shock on the red hero's face. "And to think before that his only reptation was of being the younger and weaker of the Mario brothers. The shadow of the beloved Mushroom Kingdom hero."

When X saw the look of guilt and sadness wash over Mario he decided to have some more fun. "Anyway enough talk. Now time to get to business." He smiled. "Luigi." He ordered. "Kill that poor excuse of a brother."

* * *

**Luigi: SERIOUSLY! You're gonna make me kill my own brother this time!? *sigh* Well, I know you wouldn't let that happen.**

**Me: *Evil grin* You sure do have a lot of confidence to be able to say that. Especially after your last outburst.**

**Luigi: *gulps***

**Mario: *Sighs* I'm over it... Just leave a comment, tip, constructive criticism, ect.**

**Me: No flames or criticising plz**

**Luigi: *Begs* Please make her stop making me a bad guy! T-T**

**Me: *writes plans for next fanfic where Luigi is still bad guy***

**Luigi: Wait, what are you writing?! *Tries to take paper.***

**Me: *Pulls paper away from reach since I tower over him...While standing on top of a chair...* Nope! *Grins***


	5. Chapter 5

**Luigi: T-T and we're back...**

**Me: I do Not own any Nintendo characters.**

**Mario: I'm depressed... She's making Luigi kill me... Make her stop... ToT**

**Me: Just relax and enjoy the story... It's fanfiction after all, it's not like it really happened.**

**Luigi and Mario: O_o**

**Me: *Facepalms* ...Not even gonna...**

* * *

Mario felt fear like never before when he heard X instruct Luigi to kill him. Would his life really be ended by the hands of his own brother?

"What are you doing?" Mario heard X shout in confusion and annoyance. He looked up to see Luigi not moving an inch.

"Do as I say and end him!" X yelled angrily.

X stepped closer to Luigi, who still made no effort to move at his command. "You're supposed to obey me! Now do it-" X was cut of by a sharp and blinding pain. Even Mario's eyes widened at the sight. Luigi had sent a full on lightning punch into X's chest and his face showed nothing but disgust and anger.

"What? How?!" X asked, still in shock and gripping the arm leading to his new wound..

Luigi spoke for the first time, his voice was different, darker, it was as if it wasn't even his voice. "I do not take orders from anyone, weakling."

"Y-ou!" X growled. "I brought you back to life- I gave you a host with more power than you could ever need! M-y spell! You obey me!"

Luigi- Chaos King- let out an abrupt laughter, startling everyone who was watching. "Your petty magic is not powerful enough to control me. I am the darkness and chaos itself, no magic can seduce me. While I humbly thank you for releasing me from my imprisonment in that stone, I'm afraid I have no further use for you." He paused.

"Disappear." He said pulling his hand away from the terrified man. X hit the ground hard with a soft thump. Luigi looked like he couldn't care less that he just murdered a human being.. But then again he wasn't Luigi.

* * *

Without warning, the world around them began to shatter and disappear. Mario found himself standing back at the sight of the picnic along with everyone else, but the skies were just as dark as the other world. Luigi- Chaos King- let out a humorous laugh. "Looks like his magic is too weak to hold out after his death." The evil humor made it's way into his voice.

Mario stood with sheer shock written on his face. He stumbled slightly when his brother turned to him with a serious expression. Luigi- Chaos King- spoke in a monotone voice. "Destruction. Chaos. Pain. Suffering. I create nothing, forgive nothing, save nothing! I just destroy. This world and all in it will fall victim to the impending chaos that lies ahead."

"Luigi. Please..." Mario cried out. Unable to say anything else. Luigi gave him a unconcerned yet questioning look.

Before Luigi could say anything people began stirring and standing up slowly. Mario was surprised to say the least when the previously dead Samus and Link stood up as well, both completely healed along with everyone else.

Mario heard a series of questions about what was going on.

"Mario, that's not Luigi!" Samus informed.

"I know." Mario replied.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave him like that." Link added.

"I know! But what can we do?" Mario nearly shouted.

"We have to fight him." Samus stated. "With the amount of power he has right now he could destroy everyone here. And trust me, unless we stop him he will, without a second thought." Samus hated the thought of fighting a friend, but she knew first hand of his power and his new merciless nature.

Luigi narrowed his eyes. "If you wish to die this quickly, I will gladly oblige." Green lightning formed from his fists. He took a moment to admire his new abilities.

"Perfect. The power is flawless." He said more so to his self. He turned his attention back to the crowd of people, namely Mario, Link and Samus who were taking battle stances.

Mario seemed uncertain but held his ground. Luigi struck first.

He leapt into the air, spinning downwards at the crowd. His fist pounded the ground, sending the crowd flying in different directions. Some landed on their backs while others landed on their feet and knees.

Composing his self, Mario took out a fire flower and summoned it's power. "Luigi. Sorry, bro." He mumbled softly as he shot towards his brother. His fire fist collided with earth, leaving the older brother surprised.

"Too slow!" Luigi said, appearing directly behind Mario. Before he could react, Mario felt a foot collide with his gut and was sent flying. He landed on his feet with his knees close to the ground. He attempted to stand but fell back down, groaning in pain.

"Mario!" Samus called out as she shot at their current enemy, who perfectly dodged each attack. "Are you okay?"

"You should be worrying about yourself!" She heard a threatening warning coming from in front of her. She turned her head only to be greeted with a lightning fist to her face. She hit the ground hard, gasping and caressing her face.

Pikachu, Kirby and Sonic all launched simultaneous attacks at Luigi. He used a charge attack to deflect and take out all three at once. Even Bowser and King Dedede too turns launching attacks. Luigi shot a small beam into Dedede's arm, leaving the villain incapacitated. He used his new psychic abilities to lift the koopa king into the air and slammed him into the ground. Koopa troopas went to Bowser's aid and gave Luigi angry glares, but before they could attack Bowser placed a giant arm in front of them.

"No. He's too powerful in this state." He informed them.

Megaman attempted a surprise attack on the green Mario brother, but was seen. Luigi leapt into the air and deflected Megaman's power beams. Megaman was about to be shot by a large green flame when McCloud pushed him out of it's path.

"Thanks." he thanked.

"No problem." McCloud replied, still eying Luigi, confused by the green hero's actions. But he did understand that that was not the same hero that was giving the lame speech at the picnic before.

* * *

Groups of heroes and villains began to attack all at once, but they were all easily blown back by a powerful gust of wind. All except for Ness, who was whispering to Mario while keeping an eye on the current Chaos King. He hated knowing that he was weak enough to be corrupted by a simple spell, but he knew there was nothing he could do about that now. But he did know of a way to separate the Chaos King's soul from his friend. Whether or not it would be successful; he didn't know, but it was better than doing nothing and letting him destroy the world.

"Luigi!" Link yelled, swinging his sword at his target, Luigi vanished and the sword hit thin air. Instead of pausing, Link swung around and used his shield to block an incoming flame punch.

"Heh." Luigi scoffed with slight impression. "I'm almost impressed you managed to block my attack. You're a little stronger than the rest of your pathetic friends." Link breathed heavily from the amount of strength it took him to withstand the attack. His arms shook slightly from the fear he held from when his once friend cold bloodedly murdered him. 'No! It wasn't him!' Link had to remind himself. 'There's got to be some way we can still save him.'

"I tire of playing around with you weak creatures. It's time to end this." Luigi informed. He lifted into the air and his entire body began to glow a dark green color. The earth around everyone began to shake violently and pieces began lifting into midair. Lightning began striking around aimlessly while everyone struggled to not get lifted into the air or fall into the trenches that formed in random places.

* * *

Mario regrouped with Samus and Link as Link was aiding the fallen space warrior.

"Hey, guys!" Mario whispered loudly enough for the two to hear.

"What's up, Mario?" Link replied while lifting Samus to her feet. She gave him a quick thanks and stood on her own.

"Look, Ness thinks he has a way we can separate the Chaos King's spirit from Luigi. But we need the stone to do it." Mario informed quickly, trying to save time.

"Say no more. We're on it!" Link volunteered. Samus nodded in agreement. "We'll go look for the stone while you hold off your brother."

"Thanks, but Ness already knows where it is, we just need you to get it." Mario added.

"Where is it?" Samus asked.

Mario pointed to a huge trench that formed not too far from them.

"How will we find it in there?" Samus asked, unsure of how to find a small gemstone in the deep trench. She had lights on her suit, but she knew it would still take too long to find it and they were definitely short on time.

"I'll come with you." Ness informed, as he walked up and stood next to Mario. "I can sense it down in there, but it's too far for me to sense it's exact location. I need you to fly me down there so I'll be able to locate it more easily."

Samus nodded in understanding. "Gotcha." Ness climbed up on her back, Samus let out a barely audible complaint about the kid, but kept it to herself.

"We'll be back as soon as we find it." Samus said as she flew off to search.

"Please, hurry." Mario called.

As soon as Samus and Ness disappeared from sight, Mario and Link looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go!" They said in usion, running towards another fight.

* * *

**Me: Are you happy! I gave you a light at the end of the tunnel!**

**Luigi: Hardly. How long am I going to be like this?**

**Me: Now until the very end... I may even think about killing you off this time. I may hate tragedies but doesn't mean I can't write em.**

**Luigi: ToT**

**Mario: -_- Please leave a comment, tip, ect... Wait Kill Luigi! O **

**Me: Good bye! *runs away***


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:****On the previous chapter our heroes devised a plan to save Luigi, now will they be able to succeed or will the fail? It can go either way with me writing this *Evil grin***

**Luigi: T-T **

**Mario: Just shut up already!**

**Me: *Glares at Mario***

**Mario: *Shivers then runs away***

**Luigi: No don't leave me alone with this torturer! TOT**

**Me: Oh Luigi! **

**Luigi: *Screams and runs away as well***

**Link: *Sighs* Hello, I guess I'll be giving the disclaimer this time... She owns no nintendo characters. Never has never will. Unless she becomes a video game designer for nintendo, which most likely will never happen. Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Samus and Ness were nearly to the bottom when they were unexpectedly hit by a giant purple tail. They fell a short distance before they hit the ground. Ness rolled a few feet away from Samus and they both groaned. Samus stood up then held out a hand to the young boy. "You okay?" She asked.

Ness nodded. "Yeah, but what was that?" Samus looked around, no sight of the creature that attacked them.

"I don't know, but keep close. It's around here somewhere." Samus looked around. She heard movement in the distance and urged the boy closer.

"Just keep trying to locate the gemstone, okay."

"On it!"

"Can you sense it yet?"

"Not quite! It's still too far!"

They then heard a loud screech and Smaus shined her light in the direction it came from. She suppressed a surprised gasp when she saw the giant pterodactyl alien flying straight for her.

"Ridley!" Fear struck the woman in armor.

"I can't sense that thing, but it's right there in front of us!" Ness thought aloud. "Whatever it is it must be a creation of Chaos King's power." He spoke up for Samus to hear.

"Yeah, I realize that. I already killed this thing before." Samus informed standing in an attack position, awaiting the creature to attack. She was scared, yes, but there was no time for failure, not like last time when...

'No! No time to think about that!' She thought to herself. 'The world is on the verge of destruction and we are the only hope of getting that gem to Mario so he could end the reign of the Chaos King once and for all. I have to keep it together!'

"I sense it! It's feint, but it's that way!" Ness notified, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Can you keep this thing busy while I go get it?"

"Yeah. Here take this. And watch out for any other creatures" Samus handed the kid a gun.

"Umm..." He started, staring at the weapon..

"It has a very bright flashlight on it. Use it to search for it." Samus let out a soft chuckle. She didn't really expect a psychic kid who used a baseball bat as a weapon to really ever need a gun before. Though she knew it was reckless, she figured she would just trust the kid to safely use it when needed. But mostly for the flashlight.

"Oh okay. Be back soon." He replied as he took off, his baseball bat swing left and right on his back.

"Okay, let's get on with this you overgrown fossil." She threatened.

The creature screeched and flew in her direction, He shot three massive fireballs. She dodged all three then sent a number of beams that hit the creature square in the face. It let out a pained cry and then used the tip of its tail to jab at her from above.

"Tch!" She scoffed in frustration when one hit her on the side. She charged her laser cannon and sent a more powerful beam in the monster's Ridley's direction."

"You won't beat me!" She yelled as it shot a huge gust of fire at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Mario and Link stood face to face with Luigi. Everyone around them were now fighting random and powerful enemies and monsters created by the power of the Chaos King. "What the heck is going on?" Mario shouted to Link.

"I do not know, my friend. They all just came out of nowhere." Link replied as he began kicking off the giant insects that attempted to gnaw at his legs from out of nowhere. Mario fought off equally disturbing giant spiders that attacked him. "I hate spiders!" He yelled as he stomped them one by one until there were no more.

"TCH!" Mario made an annoyed look then directed another attack on his brother. He hadn't brought a huge supply of power ups like he would on an adventure. 'This was supposed to be a relaxing picnic!' He thought angrily. 'How was I supposed to know I would need them?!' Luckily though he did bring two he had found on the way there. But he decided to save the last one for a little while longer.

Luigi, without lifting a finger, deflected the aerial attack and sent Mario flying backwards into Link.

Link managed to keep both of the balanced when the ground under them began to shake violently and lift into the air.

"Woah!" Link let out a surprised gasp still fighting to keep his balance.

"Jump!" Mario instructed. He, followed directly by Link, lept off the floating ground before it vaporized into bits and pieces then to nothing.

"That was a close one." Link stated in amazement.

"We don't have much time left!" Mario announced. "At this rate we'll all die and the world will be destroyed by Chaos. Where is Samus and Ness?"

"We just have to keep Luigi focused on us until they get back. Maybe we can slow down the destruction's process and ease the attacks on the others." Link announced thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Well, I guess it's now or never!" He replied. Mario took out his last power up. It was an invincible star. He closed his eyes and summoned it's power. when he opened his eyes he began to glow many different colors . "Let's do this!" He yelled determinedly. He took off a great speed towards Luigi, yelling as he attempted to deliver an insanely powerful punch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter! **

**Luigi: She does not own any nintendo characters. Bring on the torture! I'm ready!**

* * *

"Where is it?" Ness asked himself, mildly frustrated. He could sense the gemstone was very close but he had already walked for almost fifteen minutes and still couldn't see it. All of a sudden chunks of dirt fell from above, landing in front of him. When he shined the light above him he let out a small cheer.

Up on a small ledge he saw a sparkling object hanging halfway off. "Gotcha!" He whispered. "But how do I get it down? I could go get Samus, but she's probably still bust with the pterodactyl monster. " He thought for a moment at looked at the gun in his hands.

"I guess it's worth a try." He said aloud. "...But how do I work this thing?" He added silently.

He studied the gun in his hands. He pointed the barrel upwards while unknowingly holding the trigger, suddenly the gun went off and he dropped it to the ground in shock.

Without warning the ledge began to crumble and piles of dirt, along with the gem, fell to the ground.

"Well that just happened." He grinned triumphantly. He dug through the dirt until a larger grin formed. "There you are."

He lifted the gemstone to study it. It was a relatively large uncut and shiny gem. While holding it he could now sense the raw evil emanating from it.

Without a second thought he tucked the crystal into his pocket, grabbed the gun and quickly made his way back to his partner.

* * *

Samus had just defeated the beast and it burned away into ashes when Ness finally arrived. She was sitting on a large boulder in a strange blue suit She laughed at the sight of the dirt covered boy.

"Did you get it?" She asked, still suppressing a small chuckle.

Ness pulled out the gem and held it up, giving her a goofy grin.

"Great, now we can get out of here." She said it but she remained seated.

"How did you beat that thing so fast?" Then he saw a hole in her waist. "Holy cow! Are you okay? That looks painful"

"I'm fine, thanks. It only hurts a little now." Samus answered. "He was nowhere near as powerful as the real thing. Though it'll take a few minutes for my suit to heal my wound. Until then I can't fly."

Ness sat next to her and nodded in understanding. They sat together in silence for a long moment.

""Hey." Ness spoke. "I'm sorry for throwing dirt on your suit. Back in the other world."

Shocked by that she apologized as well. "No reason to apologize. Besides, I'm sorry for attacking you. I guess that spell or whatever was pretty powerful if it could overcome a psychic."

"Yeah. I'm just curious of how he learned that spell in the first place, it's a very ancient spell and he didn't look to be more than thirty at most.. And how he could use it on so many of us at once. Why not just use it on Luigi himself if he was the target all along?" Ness questioned.

"When I was... Dead..." She spoke the last word unsurely. " I could still hear and see things. The man called himself X and he said something about Luigi having an incorruptible heart and soul until he let his anger take over. And I guess it's all thanks to me that even happened."

"What do you mean?" Ness looked at her, confused by what she had meant.

"Well," She answered. "When I was shooting at you and missed, it hit Luigi. When he got back up he just snapped. If I hadn't have let the anger take over and shot at a kid, he would probably still be Luigi."

"Maybe so, but I was the one who provoked you. So I guess we both have a part to play in it. "He paused, going deep in thought. "But then again, if we hadn't done that we would all probably still be under that spell, attacking, hurting and murdering our friends. At least now we are all free and we can pay Luigi back for saving us from ourselves by saving him from Chaos King now. When I was training under Merlin he taught me a spell that can do that but it can only be done by someone who is closest to the victim."

Samus let out a humorous chuckle and sighed. "You know, for a kid you are pretty wise."

Ness rubbed his hair and blushed. "Heh heh heh! That's what happens when you get psychic powers and everyone expects great things from you."

Samus smiled. Suddenly Ness shot up.

"What's wrong?" Samus asked.

"Mario and the others are in trouble!"

"Come on! I've healed enough to be able to fly us out now." Samus informed. "Hopefully we're not too late."

Ness agreed and climbed on her back once more. Samus lifted off and they made their way out of the trench.

* * *

**Luigi: Well, at least you didn't have me in it this time. -_-**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I gave you a little break before the full storm comes so be prepared.**

**Luigi: T-T**

**Me: Next chapter coming soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey! How's it going? This is a relatively short chapter.**

**Luigi: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Luigi: ...**

**Me: What's going on!**

**Luigi: I'm not going to speak. It'll only lead to more pain for me.**

**Me: Smart ^-^**

**Mario: She does not own any Nintendo characters. **

* * *

Mario and Link breathed heavily, both covered with many scrapes and bruises. Luigi laughed at the sight of the two heroes.

"Look at you all!" He announced. "Why do you insist on fighting when you know it's useless. I cannot be defeated so easily!"

Mario knew he wasn't looking for an answer but gave one anyway. "Because that it my brother you are using to create this destruction. This is our world and I know he wouldn't want it to be destroyed, especially by his own hands! I will continue to fight until my last breath to save him from you!"

"As will I!" Link added.

"And I!" Peach called out as well. She, Bowser, Toad and Yoshi were all fighting against a horde of enemies.

Suddenly everyone started to say it chronologically, proving they all did care about the younger Mario brother. Many of the creatures created by Chaos were defeated, but few still attacked mercilessly. Determined not to lose; Snake, DK, Yoshi, Peach, and many of the others fought on, distracting the enemies from Mario and Link so that they could deal with Luigi himself.

In anger Luigi yelled. "So be it! If you really think you can defeat me, the king of chaos and destruction, then I have no reason to hold back any longer." That statement sent chills down everyone's spine.

'W-what! He was just holding back the entire time?' Mario thought before he was cut off by an offsetting laughter.

Luigi sent electricity in every direction. Hundreds of pained screams erupted, including Mario and Link. As quickly as it started the screams stopped and many began to fall unconsciously to the ground. The few who still stayed standing were; Mario, Link, Snake, Rosalina, Bowser, Pikachu, Kirby, and McCloud.

"So you withstood the power of my lightning attack." Luigi stated, slightly impressed. "However, you won't survive the next one." Lightning formed around the green man once more.

"Oh no you don't!" Ness yelled as he and Samus appeared from the trench. Ness leapt off of her back and sung his baseball bat in Luigi's direction. The lightning vanished so Luigi could dodge the attack just in time.

"So you two were still alive after all." Luigi stated, anger was evident in his otherwise monotone voice. "Tch! I thought for sure the creature I sent down there would be enough to take care of you." Luigi scorned.

"Looks like you just underestimated us. Big mistake on your part, might I add." Ness taunted.

"Now what could be so important that you and space girl had to go down to the bottom of the pits to do?" Luigi grinned.

"Oh, nothing much. We just thought we'd go down there, kick some monster butt and oh, and get this." When Ness finished Mario leapt from behind him and placed the stone to Luigi's chest.

"Luigi's eyes widened in shock and terror. He tried to pull away from the stone but it was like it and Mario were glued to him. "What!? How?!"

"I studied under a very brilliant sorcerer named Merlin not long ago. He taught me about a great evil that once tried to send the world into panic and chaos. He called himself the King of Chaos. However he and some other great sorcerers created a prison for the evil, and using a spell made by the original host's younger brother, the soul of the Chaos King was trapped into the diamond, turning it solid black. If the spirit has not been out for longer than twenty four hours it is simple to send it back... But only if the host is able to reject you. That's where Mario comes in. Only he can bring Luigi back from whatever hell you're putting him through. But enough talk, it's time for you to begone. You know what to do, Mario." Ness directed.

Mario began chanting in Italian. "Mio fratello, so che mi senti. Mi permetta di entrare e aiutare con la vostra lotta. Permettetemi di rinchiudere questo male che possiede il vostro corpo e la mente per sempre. Fammi entrare!" As soon as he finished Luigi let out a ear piercing scream and a bright light flared from the stone, enveloping the two brothers.

* * *

**And now, the real fun begins. **

**Luigi: Kill me now!**

**Me: *Evil grin* That can be arranged. **

**Luigi: No! No! I'm good!**

**Mio fratello, so che mi senti. Mi permetta di entrare e aiutare con la vostra lotta. Permettetemi di rinchiudere questo male che possiede il vostro corpo e la mente per sempre. Fammi entrare!"**

**english- My brother, I know you can hear me. Please allow me to come in and help with your struggle. Let me lock away this evil possessing your body and mind forever. Let me in!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: And here we are- In Luigi's mind... What kind of emotions will we run into here?**

**Luigi: Not anything good, I bet.**

**Me: Heheheh**

**Luigi: Anyway she owns no nintendo character.**

**Me: The next few chapters will be kindda short.**

* * *

When Mario finally regained consciousness he realized he was floating around in a dark and empty space. He didn't have time to compose himself before a painful blast sent him flying backwards, into nothing. He drifted until he finally slowed to a stop. He looked around quickly, trying to find where the attack came from.

"YOU!" He heard the untainted voice of Chaos King. The sound freaked him out even more than when it was hidden behind Luigi's voice. Mario looked around and noticed something in the distance.

"I won't allow you to lock me away again! I will have my revenge on this earth and nothing will get in my way!" An unfamiliar figure charged at him. It was no longer the form of his brother, but a older, lean man with a gray beard and eyes were as black as the world around him. He was incredibly thin but he looked anything but frail. Mario quickly turned and attempted to put more and more distance between him and the vile demon.

Mario thought back to what Ness instructed him to do.

* * *

_"When you finally manage to enter Luigi's mind don't engage in a fight with Chaos."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You will be strictly limited on time. Maybe about twenty or so minutes if you're lucky. In there he is his true form, a demon. But his powers will be restricted since it's Luigi's mind. Your first priority will be to find Luigi. He'll probably be guarded by personifications of his own most powerful negative emotions I don't know how many because it apparently varies with each person. You'll need to convince them you are no threat and get them to agree to let you get to Luigi. From what I've been told, they each guard a door that'll take you closer and closer to him, each emotion is a larger part of Luigi than the last. They're the only reason Chaos is unable to completely destroy it's host right away, he can't enter the domain of the most powerful emotions. They make him weaker and he could be easily destroyed by them, that's why he doesn't immediately destroy his host's soul. He allows the soul to destroy itself, which, as far as I know, can take up to a week of imprisonment to do maybe less or more depending on the host's will to stay."_

_"How do you know all this?" _

_"Merlin told me. The reason Merlin knows so much is because his brother was the original host for the chaos king. He attempted a highly dangerous spell that would, in theory, make him invincible. But instead he created an alternate soul within himself. He was completely taken over to the point where his own soul literally shattered. If it wasn't for Merlin's powerful magic and willingness to lock away his own brother, the chaos king would have destroyed the entire world then."_

_"He locked his own brother in the gemstone?" Mario seemed shocked, but was more concerned about his own brother to really care._

_"He had to, like I said. His entire soul had shattered. Merlin felt it the second it happened. It devastated him but he knew he had to do it to protect everything else he loved. Including the world."_

_"Mm. So how do I go about convincing his emotions to let me get to Luigi?"_

_"Merlin told me that each one must be helped. As of how, I do not know. They are all different. But I know you'll figure something out. Oh one more thing." Mario noticed the sadness that filled the young boy's eyes._

_"What is it?" He asked confused._

_"The last person, before Luigi, who was possessed by the Chaos King... Well, he never woke up."_

_Mario felt his heart skip a beat... or five. "Why?" He asked, his voice shaking with worry._

_"I do not know. All I know is that when they expelled the demon he was alive but he was left in a catatonic like state. His eyes were open, but it was like no one was home. Merlin tried every spell, but nothing worked. He remained like that until the day he finally died."_

* * *

Mario could still feel the tears wanting to form. Would he never get his brother back? Was he doomed to spend the rest of his life like a soulless doll?

"No! I won't let that happen!" Mario shouted. Suddenly he saw many different doors. He could hear the demon far behind him and getting closer and entered a random gray door.


	10. Chapter 10

**And now for the first emotion.**

**Luigi: Please don't be bad! Please don't be bad!**

**Me: I do own nintendo characters now... NOT! **

* * *

When he was sure he lost the demon he looked around. He noticed he was now standing in a bright forest.

"What do you want?" He hear a growl from behind him. He turned to find the door had vanished and a red Luigi was in his place.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Luigi?" Mario asked.

" I am Luigi's anger and hate." It answered.

"If you're here to pick another fight, you might as well just leave before I make you." Mario was shocked to say the least. He knew Luigi got angry when they fought but he was never really around when he got angry. He usually just went to bed or to his own secret place. Mario guess it was this place.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to save Luigi from a demon who wants to end his life." Mario stated. He hoped he could do this, he never dealt with Luigi's anger before.

"So now you care about what happens to me? Ha! You never gave a damn before! Why start now?" He shot back.

This shocked Mario. Did Luigi really feel like he didn't care about him? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Mario managed to speak up.

"You're sorry? You think after all the pain you forced me to endure, that sorry is going to make up for it." He was yelling now. Mario had to take a deep breath to keep his composure.

"I know it won't, nothing I can say will ever help. But it doesn't change the fact that I am sorry. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't care about you. It was just hard for me to express my feeling all the time."

"You really don't have a clue, do you? It wasn't just that!" He spoke darkly. "I hate you! No matter what I did it was never good enough for you! I was always doing something wrong in your eyes! You never even once praised me for something I did right! It was always wrong"

Mario hated the feelings that overwhelmed him in that moment. But he knew Anger was right. "You're right. I do that a lot, don't I? I guess I always thought you knew how I felt, and that I didn't need to say it aloud."

"So what! It doesn't change the fact that you didn't!" Anger yelled.

"I know. But it can change now. My brother is in danger of disappearing forever, and I'm to blame for that. I know it. But when this is all over I will make sure he knows how proud I am of him. How proud I've always been. But you have to let me go to him. Please!" Mario cried out.

"Why should I? You're only saying this because I told you how he really felt. If you didn't know, how would you have reacted when you completed your mission?"

Mario remained silent. "I'll tell you! It would be the same as it was before. Typical of you, though, you'll say anything to get what you want."

That was it, mario let loose of his own anger. "Listen here! I know you're angry but you have no right to say that! I made a mistake, a bunch of them! Yes! I admit it! But I meant what I said! I love my brother and I would do anything for him. I may not be the best at expressing that but I try! Now let me go and save my brother before it's too late!" Mario breathed heavily from letting it all out. Anger stood silently, unsure of what to say.

"Please, let me through. I need to save him. I need him. I don't know what I'd do if he disappeared." Sensing the sincerity in his voice, Anger sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you through. But don't think it'll be so easy to get passed the others. You're just lucky a small part of your brother is angry with you."

A door appeared to the side of the two.

"What do you mean a small part?" Mario asked.

"I mean if he had half as much anger as a normal person would have, you would have been kicked out of here right away. However he holds a very small amount of anger towards you."

"How many of you are there?" Mario asked.

Anger stated "All together there are four main negative emotions who reside in their own domain. Each emotion you encounter will be a larger part of your brother than the last. As for what they are, you'll have to find out on your own. That is all I will tell you."

Suddenly feeling a little worried, Mario made his way to the door. "Thanks for the info." Before he entered he heard anger call out.

"You better keep your promise or else!"

"I intend to." He replied, determined to do just that, as he entered the next domain.

* * *

**Luigi: I don't even know why I try anymore. Link you can come take over, I don't think I wanna see the other emotions this beast is forcing me to have.**

**Link: -_-**

**Me: Anyway, next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: And now for the next emotion. Jealousy!**

**Luigi: ... **

**Me: I do not own any nintendo characters.**

**Luigi: Somebody help me... Make it end!**

* * *

On the other side he found himself in a green room.

"Here to rub your success in my face? Or how about the fact that you're dating a princess?" Mario saw a figure wearing a darker shade of green than Luigi's usual light green.

"No. I'm here to save my brother." Mario informed.

"Oh so you can go and brag about that too? Not a chance. You're always getting everything you wanted. The fans, the princess. When was the last time I got what I wanted? Never! You always ran ahead of me to be the star of the show while I was left behind with nothing. No friends, no princess, not even fans to look up to me. I've been in your shadow for too long, now it's time for me to break away."

He didn't need to be a genius to figure out he was standing face to face with Luigi's jealousy.

"Look, I'm not always risking my life for any of that. I do it because it's the right thing to do! I know it sucks feeling underappreciated by everyone but I know Luigi understands this fact. Luigi is my brother. He's irreplaceable and the only one I would ever trust with my own life. He may be overlooked by everyone else, but to me, he's the only star in the sky. It's because of him that I'm able to go off and do things that scare me to death. Luigi is a true hero, even more so than I am."

Jealously looked skeptical still. "How is that? Because you love him? I don't care about all that. I want what you have. I want to be loved by everyone. To be known as a hero! Not just as Mario's goofy little brother and sidekick. I want the fame you receive every day!"

"Listen. Back out there. There are many people, friends, awaiting for Luigi's return to his usual self, because that's who everyone loves. Everyone know's Luigi and cares about him. And I know Luigi would be happy with that. His jealousy, you, may want what I have. But take a look around." The scene changed to a view of everyone gathered around the two brothers, both laying still on the ground. They could hear people talking.

_"Please be okay Luigi."_

_"You can do it, Luigi!"_

_"We're here for you!"_

_"Luigi!"_

_"Luig!"_

_"Luigi!"_

"See, everyone out there, even the villains, are waiting for you. You're right, you don't have what I have." Mario added, standing tall and proud.

"You have so much more. You're stronger and more pure hearted than all of us out there. You were the only one who was unaffected by X's spell of corruption. But because of me, because I was too weak to overcome it, you were forced into letting your defenses fall and that is why this is happening. I let you down, bro. It's all my fault. The destruction, our friends being hurt, all of it. It's all on me. Can you still say you're jealous of me?"

Overcome with shock, Jealously stepped back. "Is all that true?" He asked his whole body shaking.

"Yes. I know you may think you're not a hero but you are. And when I get the old Luigi back, you will understand that. I'm just sorry it took me so long to understand."

Before Jealousy could reply they heard an explosion.

"What was that!?" Mario asked.

"It's a breach. Something just broke the barriers to anger's domain!" Jealousy.

"Chaos!" Mario informed. "He's trying to get rid Luigi and me so he can destroy the world. But I thought he couldn't enter any of your domains."

"He must be desperate to even attempt something like this." Jealousy stated. "He's going to be killed by-" His face paled.

"What happened?!" Mario asked, worry in his voice.

"He- He defeated Anger." Mario's eyes widened.

"Please you have to let me go so I can get to Luigi and stop X before it's too late!"

Jealousy nodded. "Okay, but only because I don't want Luigi to be killed. If he's gone then that mean's I go as well. And I am not ready to go yet."

Mario smiled at the embarrassed look on his face when he said that. He knew he was happy to finally know he was appreciated by others.

"Okay." Jealousy said as the door appeared.

As mario entered the door he noticed an explosion in Jealousy's domain, but before he could see what happened after the door slammed shut and vanished.

"NO!"

* * *

**Me: How's this for a twist.**

**Luigi: I hate you. **

**Mario: You just can't make things easy for me, can you?**

**Me: Since when is life easy?**

**Mario and Luigi: -_-**

**Link: Anyway... Next chapter will be up soon, please be patient.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hello**

**Luigi: :(**

**Me: What?**

**Luigi: What took you so long?!**

**Me: Sorry, I got busy with a Mario movie script I'm writing. Wait, I thought you hated this fanfic?**

**Luigi: I do! But the longer you take to continue it, the longer I have to remain evil!**

**Me: *Laughs lightheartedly* Sorry! Sorry! I'll finish it soon, I promise.**

**Luigi: *Grumbles* You'd better!**

**Me: Anyway Link, take it away!**

**Link: Why are you talking like we're in a weird band? Anyway, She owns no nintendo characters enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Mario now found himself standing in the middle of his house. "What now?" He asked himself. As he walked around he noticed a crying sound emanating from the kitchen.

"No way!?" He ran into the kitchen and saw a blue version of his brother curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing his eyes out. Mario rushed to his side.

When he went to place a hand on his shoulders. Luigi remained sobbing.

Suddenly he realized with despair. "Sadness." He whispered. His brother's second strongest emotion was sadness. The personified emotion of Luigi's sadness looked up. Tears falling from his eyes.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"I'm Mario. Luigi's brother. I'm here to rescue him." Mario informed.

"Oh." It replied, still crying.

Before Mario could think he asked. "Why are you crying?"

He looked him in the eyes, the tears stopped falling, "Because you left me alone again. You're always leaving me alone. I don't like it." He began crying.

Mario felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Is this really how Luigi felt every time he had left him. All this time he thought his brother like the time to his self or went to visit friends or something.

"Why?" It asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you always leave me behind? We don't like being alone. It scares us, not knowing if you'll come back alive or not... And.. and..." He started crying again. "It make's us sad. We always think you don't need us."

Mario wrapped his arms around sadness and comforted him. "I'm so sorry. I guess I was always so afraid of you getting hurt out there on my crazy adventures that I never even considered how you might have felt about being left alone. I'm sorry for putting you through that. I promise, if you allow me to, I will make it up to you. But I need to get to the real Luigi to do that. Do you trust me?"

Sadness thought about it for a moment and nodded sadly.

"Will you let me through? Something evil is trying to hurt Luigi, and I'm the only one who can save him now."

Sadness pointed to a new door that formed in the middle of the room.

"Thank you." Mario smiled. Sadness gave Mario a small smile as Mario entered the next room.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. **

**Luigi: Well, at least this wasn't so bad.**

**Mario: Speak for yourself, I'm being made out to be the villain here!**

**Luigi: But mario, you do always leave me alone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally the last emotion. What will it be...?**

**Luigi: Don't tell me!**

**Me: Okay. Read and find out!**

**Link: She owns no nintendo characters. **

**Me: Warning! This chapter contains blood and dark thoughts and actions.**

**Luigi: Oh no. I know what it is now. Why did you have to say that! T-T**

**Me: Sorry, had to put a warning for the readers. **

* * *

Mario found himself standing in a pitch black room. He could barely see the walls due to the bloodstained writing on them. All were negative thoughts about Luigi himself. Mario nearly threw up when he realized what the most powerful emotion his brother felt. Depression. Self hatred. Either or would fit. But the thing that scared him the most was what would come very soon.

"Go away." He heard a monotone voice call out. "Leave me alone so I die in peace."

Mario marched throughout the room until he saw a Luigi dress in all black.

He could hear him muttering to himself. As he got within ear shot, he could hear what he was saying.

"Useless!"

"Weak!"

"Coward!"

"Pathetic!"

"Disgusting!"

"Liar!"

"Monster!"

The last one shocked mario to no end. Monster?

As he got closer to Depression he noticed something that almost did make him throw up. Crimson flowed from it's wrist while he continued to make horizontal slashes back to back.

"What are you doing!?" Mario nearly yelled in concern as he grabbed the emotion's arms and threw the item, which was a piece of glass, away.

"Leave me alone!" It said, still no emotion in its voice. "I'm not worth saving."

"What the heck ever made you think that?!" Mario shook the depressed Luigi back and forth.

"I'm a monster." It muttered. "Weak. Useless. Coward. Pathetic. Disgusting. Liar"

"No you're not!" Mario shouted. He became angry with his self for never once noticing any of the negative emotions his baby brother held. Especially this.

"What happened. Why do you feel this way." Mario felt the tears fall from his eyes. "Come on, you can tell me."

Unsure of if he should answer or not, Depression remained silent.

"Please, let me help you. Tell me why."

"I-" It stuttered. "I tried to kill you. I wasn't strong enough. Everyday I hear his voice in the back of my head, he's always saying I wanted to do it. That's why he took over."

"Who?" Mario asked. But when Depression answered he wished he hadn't.

"Mr. L." Mario's eyes widened in shock.

"You- knew..." Mario choked back a gasp. He never once even considered the possibility that Luigi knew about what happened with Mr. L and Dimentio. He always said he didn't remember what happened and he always seemed... Normal.

He nodded. "He said I wanted to kill you, Peach and Bowser." He gripped his hat, pulling it down in shame. "He keeps telling me I'm useless and pathetic for letting myself give in to my pain. I know I shouldn't cut myself, but I do. He says that I'm disgusting for doing it! Then I lie about it everyday and pretend I'm okay when all I want to do is scream it out to the world. To let everyone know how I feel." He let a feeble smile form, but quickly let it fall. "Heh. I'm the worst, aren't I. I'm nothing but a coward looking for an easy way out!" The last sentence noticeably held venom.

Mario didn't know what to do. His mind raced through possibilities but he came up with nothing.

"Tch!" Mario felt like he could punch himself. Of course he would act normal! He wouldn't want me worrying about him! Why was I so stupid?!

"How long has it been going on?" Mario asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"A year. Maybe a little more." He answered.

That long?! He thought in sheer shock.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have done something. I would've helped you."

"I didn't want to make you worry. Besides, why would you want to help someone who tried to murder you?" It asked, looking away.

Mario pulled him into a hug. "You didn't try to do anything like that! Even if it was you I would still go to hell and back to help you. You're my brother and I love you. You may not know it but I was the reason Mr. L was even created. It was because of my being a poor brother to you that you ever had to experience any of those emotions. Sadness, Anger, Jealousy. It my fault that you were driven to this point. So please, don't hurt yourself anymore, bro. You are too important to me. You aren't useless. It's because of you I'm still here. You saved me from being left in a picture frame for the rest of my life even though you're terrified of ghosts. That's not a coward! You are the bravest, kindest, and most loyal person I know. And I wouldn't want anyone standing by my side during an adventure. And there is definitely no one else I'd rather call my brother."

Depression looked at him in surprise, the first emotion Mario saw in his lifeless eyes.

"You, my brother, are none of those things. Trust me. You don't have to hurt yourself anymore. Do you understand?" It nodded. "Good. From now on come to me whenever something is bothering you or if you just wanna talk. I'm here for you. I always have been. Do you believe in me?"

Depression nodded, a small, fragile smile forming on his face, it was more sincere than Mario had seen in a while. 'How long have I been looking at a fake smile, Luigi? Please forgive me for not noticing sooner.'

Mario gave him a smile back. "Now, where's the door to Luigi? He's in danger and I have to save him now."

Depression looked away, Mario followed its gaze to a golden door. "Thank you."

It nodded. "Thank you."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash. "Oh no! I have to hurry!"

"Don't worry, Mario, I'll hold him off. You go on ahead."

Before he could reply the demon busted through the barrier separating the domains. Sadness, Jealousy, and Anger were all thrown in ahead of him. All were unmoving.

"No!" Mario cried out.

"Go!" Depression called as he pushed Mario through the door. "But what about you?!" He called back.

"I'll be fine. There's a reason I'm the last line of defense." Mario wasn't sure what he had meant but he didn't have time to ask because the door slammed shut on him.

"NO!" He bangged on the door until it disappeared. He fell to his knees. "How!?" He asked repeatedly. "He shouldn't be this powerful."

Mario took a deep breath. He stood up, determined more than ever to save his brother. "I won't let you guys down. I promise." He whispered.

* * *

**Mario: Of course you make me oblivious to my own brother's pain! **

**Luigi: It's fine, Mario. It's almost over.**

**Mario: No it's not! This son of a goomba keeps making you hurt then makes me the cause!**

**Me: Hey, you always wind up being the saviour as well. At least Luigi has you to help him, even when you mess up.**

**Mario: *Grumbles under breath* Yeah yeah.**

**Luigi: Next chapter coing soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Luigi: Here's the next chapter.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

**Link: She owns no nintendo characters.**

* * *

The room Mario found himself standing in was dark, though not a dark as Depression's domain. He looked around until he spotted what he was looking for. Luigi was unconscious, lying in the middle of the room in a open golden casket.

"LUIGI!" He yelled in terror, his heart nearly stopping altogether. He ran up to his brother as quickly as he could possibly manage.

He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed his brother was still breathing, though it was slow and uneven breaths. "Come on, wake up!" He shook the sleeping hero. Luigi didn't give any sign of awakening. Unknowing of what to do, Mario carefully lifted Luigi out of the casket and sat him upright on the floor next in front of him.

"Come on, bro. You gotta wake up. We need you." He hugged his brother, worried about what would happen if he never woke up. His fears didn't remain long.

He heard a muffled groan and pulled back to see Luigi opening his eyes.

"M-Mario?" He asked sleepily. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was you-" He stopped mid sentence. Mario knew why he froze and he couldn't feel more guilty than he did in that moment. "Oh my- What have I done, Mario!?" He began to panic.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay now! Everyone is safe. We're inside you mind right now."

"What?"

"You were taken over by an evil spirit named the Chaos King and he wants to destroy the world and you. Right now he's busy, but he won't be for long. The only way we can seal him back in his prison is if you reject him. Can you do that?"

Luigi looked very confused but nodded anyway. "But, how do I do that?"

Mario answered. "I'm going to recite a speech in Italian since it's our mother tongue. All you have to do is repeat what I say. Can you do that?"

"You know I'm not very good at Italian, Mario. I only know like three words. What if I mess up?" Luigi stated, worried about the many things that could go wrong.

"All you have to do it repeat what I say. It'll be easy. You can do that. Can't you?" Luigi, though uncertain nodded.

"You ready?" Mario asked.

"I-I guess so." He nodded.

"Okay." Mario announced. "Here goes nothing." Before they started the demon broke down the fourth wall and was glaring daggers at them. His appearance was no longer that of an old man, but instead a large, red monster. It stood well over six feet tall and had a face contorted in anger, his lips pulled back to reveal hundreds of sharp teeth. His arms and legs were very long and thin, and he had sharp talons on either knees and elbows.

"I will not allow you to continue!" It roared angrily in a monstrous voice. It glared evilly at Luigi and let out a vicious screech of a pterodactyl.

Luigi felt sick to his stomach with fear. He attempted to shrink and disappear but he quickly realized it wasn't working.

Noticing his brother's fear he comforted, "Weegie, look at me." Luigi remained staring at the monster. hesitated but turned back to his brother. Pure terror filled his eyes. "He can't hurt you once we start so let's do it."

Luigi nodded and Mario begun. The demon shot forward, raising it's claw directing it straight at Luigi. However, the second Mario started, it was repelled by a powerful force field. "Io rifiuto te e tutto il tuo male."

Luigi stuttered but repeated it as Mario said.

Mario continued. "Legano l'anima al vostro carcere, mai ritornare. Vattene, re del caos. Non si è più benvenuto!"

The demon yelled in an attempt to prevent it's host from reciting the lines.

"You need me!" It bribed. "I can give you all the power you want!"

Luigi tried to ignore it and started. "Legano l'anima al vostro carcere-"

"You're nothing without me! You're useless! Unwanted! You hurt so many people, do you honestly think they will accept you after this?!" It grinned menacingly at the tortured and pained expression that came over the green man. Luigi began to shake and the force field began to weaken.

Angry for what the demon said Mario glared daggers at it. However, knowing they didn't have the time to fight he directed his attention back to his distraught brother. "Don't listen to him, Weegie! You're not useless, everyone is still very much awaiting for your return. Nobody rejects you, especially not me. This is all his fault. He did everything. You didn't do anything and everyone knows it. Nobody blames you for any of it!"

Luigi shook his head, his eyes dull with guilt and sadness. "He's right. It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, everyone would be fine. Nobody would have been forced to fight each other. It's just like at Bleck's castle." He hung his head down.

"No! It's not! Bleck's castle was not your fault either! If it wasn't you it would have been somebody else!" Mario yelled, shaking his brother. "The only difference is is that you are strong enough to over come this! Anyone else in your shoes would have already given in and lost. But you didn't and you won't. You keep fighting to protect others and yourself. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!"

Luigi smiled. He knew his brother was telling the truth and nodded slightly. He then took a deep, nervous breath continued. "Legano l'anima al vostro carcere, mai ritornare. Vattene, re del caos. Non si è più benvenuto!"

As he finished they heard the demon's blood chilling scream as it was enveloped by a golden ray and transported to the stone. "No! I will be back! And I will come for you, Mario brothers! Mark my words!" As soon as he vanished completely, Mario and Luigi let out a cheer and hugged each other.

"You did it!" Mario smiled. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, you saved me again." Luigi smiled.

"Yeah," Mario joked. "You really need to stay away from trouble, little brother!"

The two laughed at the light hearted joke.

However their happiness didn't last long. Soon, Mario felt himself being pulled away as everything began to fade away to black. He attempted to reach out to his brother's outstretched hand, but it was too late, he was already disappearing.

"Mario!" He heard Luigi's cry, it seemed so far away.

"Weegie." He whispered. "Be strong."

* * *

**Luigi: Yay! We did it! Btw, you do know I can speak Italian just as well as Mario, right?**

**Me: Needed a little road block, didn't want to make it too easy.**

**Luigi: Fine.**

**Me: Also... *Looks around guiltily***

**Luigi: What?**

**Me: Nothing! You'll have to see next chapter!**

**Luigi: ERMMEHGER!**

**I reject you and all your evil Soul. I Tie back to your prison, never to return. Begone, Kings of chaos. You are no longer welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mario! Mario!" Mario awoken to the sound of Link calling his name. He opened his eyes to see Peach, Link and Samus' relieved expressions. Samus was for once not wearing her suit but was instead wearing a blue one piece suit. Mario looked around to see a white room. He noticed he was in a bed.

"Don't worry, you're in the Mushroom Kingdom's hospital. You did it, Mario. You defeated the Chaos King!" Link informed. Mario sat up, feeling a little dizzy.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Mario asked as he sat up.

"You're in the Toadstool Hospital." Peach informed.

"Ness is returning the stone back to Merlin for safe keeping." Samus added.

"Thank goodness." Peach said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You had me so worried."

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Three days."

"What?"

He then remembered, "Luigi! Where is he?" He asked.

Suddenly all the cheerful faces turned to sad and pitied expressions.

"No." Mario gasped, feeling the air leave him as if he had just been punched in the gut. "Where is he?"

Link looked to the other side of Mario. Mario saw a drawn curtain separating his space from another. Terrified, he pulled back the curtain and let out a pained gasp.

Luigi laid on the other bed, staring out into blank space. His eyes were dulled and he let out small, even breaths. His face was as pale as a boo and there were dark circles around his eyes.

"No." Mario felt his heart break as he climbed out of his bed and fell next to Luigi's, tears fell down his cheeks. "Please... This can't be happening... You were supposed to come back to me. You can't just-" Mario began to let out small sobs.

Link turned to Peach who was beginning to sob herself, "Come on, let's give him some space." He walked her out the room and was followed immediately by the space warrior.

Mario never felt such pain before. Finding out about Luigi's depression was nothing compared to this. "Please wake up. I need you." He cried, gripping his brother's hand. It felt warm to the touch, but it didn't hold his hand back.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been a better brother. I should have been stronger. I should have protected you like I did with everyone else. How could your negative feelings not included hate towards me? I know I'd hate me. Especially for for putting you through all of this. For not noticing the pain you were putting yourself through all those times. But please, please just come back to me. I need you." He felt his whole world come crashing down on him when he got no response. "I love you, bro."

Then his mind wandered to the conversation with depression. Mario reached over to Luigi's green sleeve. Before he pulled it back he felt his hand shake with fear and dread of what he would find. He took a deep breath and pulled the clothing back. He became nauseous and made his way to the bathroom. When he finally finished being sick he pulled up a seat next to his brother's bed and grabbed his hand once more.

"Oh, Luigi." Mario sighed. "I promise, I'll take care of you. I'll never let you down again. Just please, please wake up soon."


	16. Chapter 16 end

Luigi didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. All he could remember was the pain he inflicted on all of his friends. The fighting, the pain. Nothing seemed to matter to him as he drifted aimlessly in the darkness. He was tired, and sad knowing what he did.

"That makes twice." He mumbled ironically. All he wanted was to give up and drift into unconsciousness and disappear. He hated causing his brother and friends problems like this. He couldn't tell how long he had been drifting before he heard a distant voice.

"...lease... ome...Bac..."

"What?" Luigi thought aloud. "Mario?"

"I... Need... You."

"Mario, where are you?" He looked around.

"I love you, bro." That one he heard loud and clear.

Mario, I won't give up. I want to go home.

Mario's PoV

It's been three months since I was let out of the hospital. I was once again on my way to the hospital. Not a day went by that I didn't go to visit Luigi in hopes he would wake up. Ness even swung by once to tell me it might not be all hopeless. Apparently Merlin informed him that if Luigi's will was strong enough, he could possibly wake up one day. Even Bowser hasn't been up to his old tricks in consideration of Luigi's current condition. When he heard Luigi could wake up he claimed he was just paying his debt for what he did in SMASH world... That's the name everyone came up for the place we were sent to. And he needed a long vacation. Preferably one that lasted til my brother woke up otherwise taking over the kingdom would be too easy.

Even though we're enemies, he still has his moments.

After I learned what Luigi had been doing, I used most of my visits to secretly address his scars. To say I was shocked is an understatement. He had dozens of light and dark slashes. Some even looked pretty recently done before the picnic. I managed to convince the doctor to allow me to take care of him. Peach knew, she wound up and cried about it for two days. She had found out while I was cleaning them one day and she came in without warning. I informed her about what I had learned while trying to rescue Luigi. She understood and wished me the best of luck for when he awoken.

I made it to the room Luigi was lying in. I held the yellow flowers to my chest and took a deep breath. Entering was always the hardest thing for me to do. I slid the door opened. The room was filled with so much gift baskets, flowers and balloons that. There was so much that I was forced by the hospital to keep the rest at the house. I stepped in and began talking as I do everyday without expecting any reply. "Hey bro, how's it going today?"

"Good, I'm a little tired though. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks." Not noticing the actual reply I received, I began changing the flowers in the vase next to Luigi's bed."

"I'll bet, it's been three month-" Realization hit me and I let the flowers fall to the ground. I slowly turn to face my brother staring at me in confusion. The life returned to his sapphire eyes.

"Weegie..." I gasped.

"You okay, Mario? You look like you've seen a ghost." Luigi smiled. He smile. He was talking.

"Luigi!" I cried out, pulling my baby brother into a hug.

"Mario... Can't breathe!" He said.

"Oops, sorry!" I pulled back. "I'm just so glad you're alive. I thought I would never get to hear your voice again. I was so worried about you!"

"I know." He said sadly. " I could hear you talking to me." He paused before tears began streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Mario! I didn't... I never wanted to hurt you or anyone else like that!" He began sobbing into my chest. I patted his head softly. "Oh my god! Link! Samus! I killed them!

"Shh! Shh!" I comforted. Listen to me, Luigi. They're fine. They're both fine. They are both back at their own homes and are doing just fine."

"It's all my fault this happened." He mumbled to himself. I caught it and told him.

"None of it was your fault. You had no control over what happened to you. If anything I'm the one to blame."

"What?" Luigi looked up to me. "You didn't do anything-"

"That's the point." I said. "I never did anything to help you. I was so naive to believe you would be fine after everything that happened in Bleck's Castle. I didn't even take a moment to see under the mask you forced yourself to wear for my sake. But know this. You were the only one strong enough to resist X's spell when no one, not me, not Link, not even Ness could resist it for as long as you did. And I want you to know how proud I am because of it. The only reason you were able to be used like that was because I was not strong enough to resist it."

Luigi stared at me. I had to make it known sooner or later, so might as well now. "If I was a little better of a brother, I would have noticed what you were doing to yourself." I paused and watched his expression contort into dread as he held his wrists.

"When did you..." He paused.

"When I was in your mind. I encountered your... Depression..." I paused at the last word. It was still hard for me to come to terms with that word being used to describe my own brother. "I guess I always known before that, but I never thought it was really happening so I just let it fly. And that was the worst thing I have ever done and I'll regret it to the day I die. But please know, I am here for you. I always was, even when I didn't exactly show it well. Promise me you'll never try to hide your pain from me again. It does not make you weak to get help. Do you believe me?"

Luigi sat in silence, the tears still falling from his eyes only slower. He nodded slowly. "I don't wanna be alone anymore. It scares me. A lot. It was like all I could think about was how you didn't need me, or that I would just get in your way. Then Mr. L came along and it made everything just so unbearable. I kept trying to take the way out, but then he just called me a coward, and I guess I kindda am, aren't I?"

"No. You are far from a coward. A coward couldn't sit here and talk about what they were feeling like you just did. A coward also couldn't face their biggest fears to rescue their brother from a mansion full of ghosts. In fact that's what makes you a hero to me."

"Mario." He said sleepily, yawning after he spoke.

"I know, get some sleep. We'll talk more when you wake up."

"Why are there so much stuff in here? Is there someone else staying in here too?" He asked as I laid him down.

Heh, figures he would wake up to a bunch of get well gifts and automatically assume it was for somebody else.

"No, they're all for you. Everyone wanted to contribute gifts since they couldn't come a visit all the time; and seeing as how there were at least a hundred people I'm not surprised it also filled up half of the house." I grinned at Luigi's shocked expression.

"This is all for me?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"There's more at the house!" He added in a more surprised tone, making me bust out laughing.

"See, I told you you had a bunch of friends." He looked at me confused, but deep down I know somebody got the message.

He let out out one last yawn before finally retiring to sleep.

"Thank you." He mumbled quietly.

"No problem, bro. I'll be here when you wake up. No matter how long it takes." At that moment I knew everything would be just fine.


End file.
